Snapshots of the Future
by Jedipilot24
Summary: After 5th year before the train ride home Hermione takes a potion that shows her an event from the next school year, Harry develops a new ability. HBP compliant. Please R&R. Chapter 1 revised! UP FOR ADOPTION!


Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter

A/N: I have read numerous fics in which one character drinks a potion that gives them a glimpse of the future and in doing so also causes them to realize their feelings for another character. But what if the future they saw wasn't so rosy after all? HBP compliant.

**Snapshots of the Future**

**Chapter 1:**

15 year old Hermione Granger looked at the potion that was brewing in her cauldron. Just days earlier following the battle at the Department of Mysteries, Hermione had finally admitted to herself that she had more than friendly feelings for Harry. But that realization had also brought home the truth of just how dangerous it was to be around Harry and she was torn between her loyal side and her self-preservation instincts. Hence the reason for this potion; it would temporarily give her the abilities of a Dreamer and thus a glimpse of the future. Hermione carefully bottled some of the potion in a vial and downed it one gulp. She fell to the ground unconscious

'_Hermione was standing in the Gryffindor common room. A celebration was well underway and Hermione quickly realized why when she saw Ron brandishing the Quidditch Cup. She started to wonder where Harry was when the portrait door opened and Harry walked in_

_"We won! We won!" Ron exclaimed "Four hundred and fifty to a hundred and forty! We won!" Harry began looking around and then Ginny ran toward him and flung her arms around him. That in itself was hard for Hermione to stomach but what happened next was even worse. Harry kissed Ginny! Hermione felt very sick but when she noticed how happy Harry seemed to be, she did her best to beam and also look happy. She was too good a friend and loved him way too much to sour this moment for him. If he was happy, then she should be happy for him too. Even if it hurt her.'_

Hermione jolted awake in disappointment. _I should've known that he would go for Ginny!_ Hermione thought bitterly _I could never possibly compete with her. _Hermione had thought that he chances with Harry had improved since learning that he was over Cho. But of course he would just fall for the next pretty girl to come along. Hermione knew that Ron harbored a fancy for her and had for some time but the mere thought of kissing Ron made her want to gag. He was like a brother to her but that was all. They bickered way too much to ever have a meaningful relationship. But unfortunately that was the way things seemed to be shaping up.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry Potter jolted awake with his scar tingling. He clutched his forehead, trying to recall the very strange dream. It had started out as a nightmare in the Department of Mysteries where Dolokov's curse had killed Hermione instead of severely injuring her. Then it had changed into a scene at some kind of funeral where Hermione was crying on Ron's shoulder. The odd thing was that it had seemed so…real, like he was actually there but that couldn't be…it was just a dream after all.

_Though I must say, why would I dream about Hermione crying on Ron's shoulder? _That just didn't seem to make much sense to him. Harry shrugged, got dressed and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Hermione, he noted, looked like she had not gotten any sleep at all last night and so Harry sat down next to her and put his hand over hers. Hermione started to flinch but then relaxed when she saw it was him. He could've sworn that a tear briefly appeared in her eye as she took a deep breath.

"Are you alright, Harry?" she asked and he sighed

"I'm getting by I suppose," Harry replied "I still don't want to talk right now, but maybe later…after I've had some time alone…" Hermione pulled Harry into a warm, tight hug but there was something different about this hug, maybe it was because he returned it or maybe it was something else but it just felt…different somehow. Harry couldn't describe it but somehow, it felt… right to sit here hugging Hermione. Harry didn't want the hug to end but end it did when an owl dropped a letter in front of him. He sighed, reluctantly disengaged himself from Hermione's embrace and picked up the letter. There was no name and no signature but Harry knew who it was from all the same.

_There is something else I did not tell you that I now think you should know as you have had time to adjust to my other revelation. Come to my office after breakfast. I am rather fond of Acid Pops._

Harry stuffed the letter into his pocket and picked at his food but didn't eat much. He gave Hermione one last hug before getting up and walking out of the Great Hall. The angry and sarcastic part of him thought

_Given the magnitude of what he last revealed to me, I wonder what the bloody hell _this_ could be?_ Harry just couldn't think of anything more important right now than the prophecy. Harry arrived at the seventh floor gargoyle and gave the password to make it move aside. He then silently walked up the stairs, down the hall and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Harry entered and saw that Dumbledore had apparently repaired the trinkets he had smashed just days earlier. "Ahh, Harry, please sit down, Lemon drop?"

"No thank you," said Harry, taking a seat "What is this other thing you have to tell me?"

"Ahh, that," said Dumbledore "It is hard to explain but you must trust me. You see, Harry, your link with Voldemort is not your only source of dreams. This is because you are a Dreamer."

"A what?" Harry said, confused "What's a Dreamer?"

"A Dreamer is a rare type of Seer who often has visions when they sleep but also tends to pass them off as mere dreams. There are other types of Seers as well, Professor Trelawney is what they call an inactive Seer, someone who only makes prophecies on rare occasions. There are also passive Seers, people who don't make prophecies like the ones in the Department of Mysteries but can still use the various implements of Divination like tea leaves and crystal balls to see the future. These are the most common types of seers; I believe your friend, Ron Weasley, is one of them. Finally there are the Active Seers, like Professor Trelawney's ancestor Cassandra. They have all the abilities of the other types of Seers and constantly see the future. Because of this, Active Seers almost invariably end up going insane." Dumbledore paused to allow Harry to absorb all this. Harry found himself remembering various dreams, such as the one with the flying motorcycle, the one from first year about Quirrel and others but most notably his most recent one. Finally, Harry nodded

"Certain dreams now make sense to me," he said and took a deep breath "Last night, I think I had another one."

"Oh?" said Dumbledore, leaning forward eagerly "What was it?"

"Hermione was crying on Ron's shoulder," Harry said, trying to recall the dream "It was at some kind of funeral…I'm sorry, that's all I remember." Dumbledore leaned back thoughtfully and then briefly turned around. He handed Harry what looked like a journal and a thick book titled 'Mind Magic'.

"I think Occlumency will help you recall more," the old Headmaster said "I again apologize about my mistake with Professor Snape. Next term, I will personally give you lessons. Record your dreams in the journal as that should help too. What you see could be important but do not try to act on it without first talking to me." Harry nodded. He did not and would not make the same mistake twice. "One last thing," said Dumbledore "You cannot tell anyone about being a Dreamer. This is a secret that must not leave this room, do you understand me Harry?" Harry nodded again. He did not like keeping secrets from his friends but understood the reason why.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The train ride home was relatively uneventful. Harry pondered what his vision might mean and what could make Hermione cry on Ron's shoulder. The answer, however, eluded him. It really didn't make sense but Harry supposed that it would sometime in the future. Harry was so caught up in his thoughts that he scarcely noticed Moody intimidating the Dursleys and in a daze followed them back to the car.

Once in his room, Harry lay down on his bed for a nap.

'_Hermione and Ron had their arms full of basilisk fangs and Ron also had a broomstick under his arm. Ron said something about getting the house-elves out and Hermione suddenly dropped the fangs, ran at Ron and kissed him full on the mouth. Ron threw away the fangs and broomstick and responded with such enthusiasm that he lifted Hermione off her feet.'_

Harry jolted awake feeling so sick that he immediately ran to the bathroom and puked.

_Oh, bloody hell!_ he thought _I knew that Ron fancied Hermione but I never thought…_ Harry puked again, spilling what seemed like his entire stomach into the toilet _Wait a minute, why am I so upset by this? _Whereas before, Harry had been clueless, now the answer seemed painfully obvious _No, I can't fancy her…I just can't…_That would be bad but Harry could not think of any other reason for him to react like this and thought of Hermione being his girlfriend made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. _Bloody hell, I do fancy her!_ Harry went back to his room and began crying on his bed…not for Sirius or Cedric but for Hermione. He had lost her before he had even had a chance….

_No, Hermione is a not a prize to be won, she is person with her own emotions and if she wants to be with Ron…I won't get in the way._ But that did _not_ mean that he had to help get them together or stay together.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The weeks of summer seemed to drag on forever. Harry studied the 'Mind Magic' book and recorded all his dreams, even the one about Ron and Hermione, in the journal. They included Alastor Moody falling off his broom while fighting Death Eaters, Hedwig dying and several scenes of Death Eaters attacking Hogwarts. Harry still had nightmares about the Department of Mysteries and the Riddle Graveyard but those seemed almost welcome when compared to his bleak visions of the future.

The day finally came when Dumbledore arrived to tell Harry about Sirius' will and then take him away from the Dursleys. Once they were outside, Dumbledore apparated the two of them to an abandoned alley.

"What have you been dreaming about lately, Harry?" Dumbledore asked and Harry sullenly handed over his journal. "You don't look very happy and I don't think it has to do with Sirius' death?" Harry shook his head and simply said

"Read the first entry." Dumbledore did so and then looked back at Harry

"You fancy Ms. Granger then?" Dumbledore asked and Harry nodded

"I want to tell her," he said "I really do, but I can't."

"Even you can never know the whole future, Harry," said Dumbledore finally "Perhaps you are supposed to...or perhaps this relationship with young Mr. Weasley does not work out?"

"I suppose I can hope," Harry said and Dumbledore's eyes twinkled away. After visiting the house of Horace Slughorn and convincing him to take a teaching position at Hogwarts, Dumbledore apparated Harry to the Burrow.


End file.
